Flatline
by TheMusicalProdigy
Summary: Courtney Rivera exposes her big secret, and decides to do something about it. Even if it means risking her life. Not to be Ms.Obvious, but it's CPOV.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tdi/a/wt/roti or their characters. I just use them for my own imagination.

**Warning:** The words hell, shit, damn, and fuck are each used once. If you are very sensitive to sad things, I suggest that you don't continue reading this, or have some tissue or something.

* * *

Flatline

Epilogue: Committing

Hey. My name is Courtney Moonstone Rivera, and I am here to tell you the final events to my committing. No, not the committing to a serious relationship, or the committing of my love in a marriage. First, I just finished seventh grade, and I'm not even thinking about a serious relationship; this also means that there isn't any way in hell that I'd be getting married. Second, this isn't some roses and dragons and shit kind of story. This is the story telling the final events of my committing. The committing of my suicide.

* * *

_RRRIIIIINNNNGGG._ Finally, the school year's over. No more learning, no more lame pride rallies, and no more middle school drama. I meet two of my best friends, Bridgette and Leshawna, by door 24.

"I can't believe it's the end of the school year!" Bridgette squeals.

"I know right?! I'm going to miss you guys so much over the summer." I say.

Leshawna pushes us gently and says, "Damn! Ya'll acting like we ain't gonna hang out over summer break."

"Yeah, you're right." Bridgette says while laughing.

I only give a small smile.

* * *

After we said our goodbyes to all of our friends at the main entrance, we headed towards the bus. All our close friends were already there; all they needed was us to complete our clique which consisted of Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Leshawna, Trent, and I. On the ride back, we had a confession day were we told our secrets. I even got enough courage to tell everyone a big secret of mine. A secret that only Gwen and my counselor knew about. I've been fighting a minor case of depression. Well, that's what I told everyone. The only two people that knew before doesn't even know that it has grown to something bigger. Something serious.

As Gwen and I got up to get off on our stop, everyone gave us good-byes and quick hugs. Since we are neighbors, we've made a habit of stopping in between our houses to talk. Right when I was going to turn and walk to my house, Gwen surprises me.

She hugs me tightly and says, "Don't fall to far over summer."

Eventually, I come back to my senses. I hug her back and say, "I won't."

* * *

The whole walk up my driveway, all I can think is, 'I lied. I lied to one of the people that's close to my heart. I'm a dirty fucking liar. I lied.'

After I lock the door, I get a bottle of heavily medicated pain killers, and read the instructions. I find it ironic that I'm using pain killers to escape my pain. It says to take 1-2 pill(s) every 4-6 hours. I give a long thanks and apology to my seven best friends and take a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." I whisper before I take eight pills. One for me and each of my friends.

* * *

**AN:** I almost cried while writing this. For anyone who cares, this is going to be a two-shot. I know I've put it under the genre of Tragedy and Poetry, but so far there isn't any poetry to it. Well, you see. The thing is, I wrote a poem around two weeks before my b-day, and I wanted to put it on fanfiction. I had an obstacle though... I didn't have an account at the time. I finally remembered about it now, but I can't find the poem. I was just going to have it be the poem, but decided to give it a little background info. With this being said, obviously the poem will come later which is like later today at a reasonable time instead of 1 in the morning.

Most of what happened in this chapter happened on my last day of school (yes, I'm going into 8th grade) except for who was on the bus, and some time differences. And the important part on the fact that I didn't kill or try to kill myself.

Enough of my rambling, please review, follow, and/or favorite. You don't like it? I don't care. You like it? I do care. It's as simple as that. Don't waste your time and mine by flaming this, but please, if you have the time, review because it wouldn't be a waste. There is a big difference between flames I'll skim halfway through and get mad at than reviews I'll intently read all the way and get all happy and cheesy about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tdi/a/wt/roti or their characters. I just use them for my own imagination.

**Warning: **If you are very sensitive to sad things, I suggest that you don't continue reading this, or have some tissue or something.

**AN: **Lets say that Gwen went over Courtney's to ask her if she was going to a party and saw what happened, so she called the ambulance before Courtney had a chance to die.

* * *

Flatline

Chapter 1: The End

"Inhale. Exhale."

I do because that's what the doctor tells me to do,

I do every time.

While I'm watching the heart monitor record my slow heart rate,

I'm thinking,

"After what I've done, how am I still here?"

Then I realize how.

They got me right before the end.

"Inhale. Exhale."

Do I have to?

It hurts so much, but I'll do it anyways.

"Inhale. Exhale. You're doing great."

Maybe I'll stop,

I just want to be happy anyways.

I'm tired of all the people judging me;

I'm tired of them looking down at me like I look worse than crap;

I'm tired of people talking behind my back and acting fake;

I'm sick of my low self-esteem;

And I'm sick of not knowing if the guy I like likes me back.

But most of all,

I'm fed up with the pain.

My mask is already cracked.

I should just let it break, crumble, and be gone.

"Inhale. Exhale."

Why?

"Inhale. Exhale."

I can't take the pain anymore.

"Inhale. Exhale."

No.

"Courtney, please. Inhale and exhale."

The answer's not changing.

"Courtney! Breathe!"

No...

I watch the doctor as he asks for extra help.

"Breathe!"

You can't make me.

As my vision gets black around the edges,

I watch more doctors pour in.

Then, I look at the monitor.

I give a weak smile when I think of the happiness that's going to come soon.

"Please Courtney! Breathe for us!"

No!

And I watch the monitor as I flatline.

* * *

**AN:** That's the end of my two-shot based off the poem Flatline. This isn't really my best work in my opinion, but I did write this when I was twelve and have made some minor improving in my writing skills since then. I also write my poems in a different style than this and had tried converting it to this way, so I'm sorry for any screw-ups. Hopefully, you guys like it even if it was sad.

Please review and/or favorite. There's no point in following if it's done. You don't like it? I don't care. You like it? I do care. It's as simple as that. Don't waste your time and mine by flaming this, but please, if you have the time, review because it wouldn't be a waste. There is a big difference between flames I'll skim halfway through and get mad at than reviews I'll intently read, finish, and get all happy and cheesy about.

P.S.

Please don't give reviews on how I used a bunch of 'Inhale. Exhale.', 'I'm tired of...', and 'I'm sick of...' lines. I know I did. I just didn't do anything about it.


End file.
